QUIEN FUERA
by Ana d G
Summary: esté es un Song fic basado en la cancion del mismo nombre de Silvio Rodriguez... espero que les guste...


**HOLA CHCAS, LES DEJO ESTE PEQUEÑO SONG FIC, ESTA VEZ ME INSPIRÉ EN UNA PRECIOSA CANCIÓN DE SILVIO RODRIGUEZ QUE SE LLAMA "QUIEN FUERA" ESPERO LES GUSTE...**

**QUIEN FUERA**

Cada día que pasaba, me sentía mucho más atraído hacia ella, realmente no sabía qué era lo que me mantenía allí, tratando de verla nuevamente, aún sabiendo que estaba prohibido estar en el dormitorio de chicas… pues a pesar de todas las cosas que hago en el colegio, nunca me había atrevido a poner un pie allí, y ahora me había sorprendido a mi mismo vagando muy cerca de allí, esperando verla, aunque sea de lejos, como decirlo, ella es… diferente… en muchas formas que no creía posible, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. Ayer en la noche, vagando cerca de su balcón como ya es costumbre para mí, la vi, se le veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna, con sus largos y dorados cabellos totalmente sueltos, se veía angelical, tanto que tuve ganas de trepar por ese balcón… y… Sin embargo al observarla, no he podido pasar por alto la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, y no pude evitar sentir celos… quisiera saber en quién piensa, por quién suspira, por quién llora… odio verla llorar, pero más odio que esas lágrimas sean por alguien más.

_Estoy buscando una palabra__  
__en el umbral de tu misterio__  
__quien fuera Allí baba__  
__quien fuera el mítico Simbad__  
__quien fuera un poderoso sortilegio__  
__quien fuera encantador._

hoy es el quinto domingo, es perfecto, porque todos esos chiquillos se irán a pasear con sus familias y me quedaré aquí con el colegio solo para mí, así, quizá tenga tiempo para aclarar mis propios pensamientos… no he podido tener un solo minuto de paz… ella me saca de mí órbita, pero qué más da, ya que estoy aquí solo, iré a fumar un cigarrillo a la colina, quizá así consiga relajarme, no estoy de humor para ver la cara de ninguna de las monjas… me recuesto en la hierba y enciendo mi cigarro, sí, definitivamente un cigarro es lo mejor para relajarse… pero justo cuando estoy más a gusto, siento la presencia molesta de alguien, seguramente alguna de las hermanas que viene a molestar diciéndome que aquí no puedo fumar, aunque de cualquier manera no pasará nada, a mi padre no le importa nada de lo que yo haga, así que si me meto en algún lio por esto, mi papá lo solucionará con uno de sus donativos… lástima que su dinero no puede ayudarme con lo que realmente me preocupa.

Silencio, nada más que silencio, después de todo nadie vino, quizá solo era el viento, alborotando la hierba.

Pero entonces... que es ese ruido casi imperceptible… se escucha como si… como si alguien estuviera llorando, pero ¿quién puede ser? No hay nadie más aquí… me levanto y me acerco sigilosamente, el ruido proviene justo detrás del sitio donde hace unos minutos estaba…

_Estoy buscando una escafandra__  
__al pie del mar de los delirios__  
__quien fuera Jackes cousteau__  
__quien fuera Nemo el capitán__  
__quien fuera el batiscafo de tu abismo__  
__quien fuera explorador._

No puede ser… es ella… y está llorando… me gustaría poder abrazarla y consolarla…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es el quinto domingo… no me digas que tu familia se olvido de recogerte, y por eso estás llorando.

Ella me dirigió una mirada de advertencia…

-Mejor dime ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo tú aquí? Y por qué has estado fumando en mi colina…

-Lo siento, so sabía que tenía que pedir tu permiso para estar aquí…

-Este es un lugar muy especial para mí, lo llamo la segunda colina de Pony, y no puedo permitir que estés fumando aquí..

-recuerdo haberte dicho que no frunzas esa nariz, se te ven más las pecas cuando lo haces.

-Y yo creo haberte dicho que mis pecas me gustan mucho así como están…

-Candy, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? Le dije sorprendiéndola totalmente.

-¿Contigo? ¿A dónde?

-Por un momento temí que me rechazara, pero no lo hizo.

-Podemos ir a la ciudad, tengo entendido que tú aún no conoces Londres.

-Pero no podemos salir sin autorización…

-¿quién dice?

-ahora verás…

Y sin pensarlo la tome de la mano y la conduje hasta la barda que me servía de escape cada vez que quería salir de esta prisión, pensé que iba a resultar difícil hacerla subir, pero me sorprendió trepando hábilmente…

_Corazón, corazón obscuro__  
__Corazón, corazón con muros__  
__corazón que se esconde__  
__corazón que esta donde, corazón__  
__corazón en fuga herido de dudas de amor_

Tomamos un coche de alquiler y fuimos a recorrer la ciudad, Londres siempre me había parecido muy aburrido, conocía todos los lugares como la palma de mi mano, pero con ella a mi lado, parecía como si estuviese descubriendo la ciudad por primera vez…

Nos comportamos como unos chiquillos, corrimos por las calles, comimos helado, y muchos caramelos, yo quería que entráramos en algún elegante restaurant, para impresionarla, pero en cambio ella me hizo comer en la calle, la cereza del pastel fue una visita al zoológico…

No había estado aquí desde que era pequeño… y además, fue Mildred, mi niñera, la que me trajo, pero hoy…

_Estoy buscando melodias__  
__para tener como llamarte__  
__quien fuera ruiseñor__  
__quien fuera Lenon y Mcartney__  
__sindo garay, violeta, chico barque__  
__quien fuera tu trovador__…_

Estábamos paseando junto al estanque de los cisnes, inconscientemente tomados de la mano, y no pude evitar preguntar…

-¿Candy?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué llorabas hace un momento en la colina?

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Sabía que no quería escuchar la respuesta, pero me prometí dominarme, y aguantar lo que tuviera que decirme, yo quería derribar los muros de su corazón, y no me detendría hasta lograrlo..

-Yo… es solo que me sentía muy sola, han sido muchos cambios, desde que llegue aquí…

-dime una cosa ¿dejaste en América a alguien especial?

–Lo que en realidad quería saber es si yo tenía alguna posibilidad, Por la forma en la que me miró, supe que era así… ella ya tenía a alguien… y no pude evitar sentirme celoso y enojado, estuve a punto de largarme y dejarla ahí, pero entonces sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, desarmándome por completo.

-Había alguien admitió ella…

No lo podía creer, ¿cómo alguien sería capaz de dejarla ir?

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pregunté a sabiendas de que después me arrepentiría de mi reacción, pues era evidente que a ella aún le dolía aquel recuerdo…

-Él murió…

-¿murió?

Para entonces, sus lágrimas caían de manera incontrolable, así que no pude resistir, la abrace fuerte, y ella lloró en mis brazos hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas. Yo solo me limité a acariciar su cabello…

_Corazón, corazón obscuro__  
__corazón, corazón con muros__  
__corazón que se esconde__  
__corazón que esta donde el corazón__  
__corazón en fuga herido de dudas de amor_

-Perdóname, yo no quería… dijo mirando la humedad de mi camisa… y bajó su hermoso rostro.

Un impulso se apoderó de mí, y tomé su barbilla con una de mis manos, obligándola a mirarme…

-Candy, déjame ser quién seque tus lágrimas, déjame ser quién cuide de ti, déjame curar tu corazón… déjame ayudarte a olvidar…

-Terry… dijo ella, ¡Dios que bien se escuchaba mi nombre en su voz!

-Yo… no sé si esté lista… Terry, yo no quiero hacerte daño…

-No podrías hacerme daño, yo… yo te quiero… te quise desde el momento en que te vi… y quiero que me perdones si no he sabido demostrarlo, pero si me das la oportunidad, te juro que no te defraudaré…

Ella me miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes eran realmente hermosos, yo nunca había visto algo así, había algo en su mirada que me dijo que yo no le era indiferente…

Terry… yo creo que también te quiero, pero yo… yo me sentía culpable… es por eso que yo…

-¿Es por eso que llorabas?

-Sí, pensé que no era justo sentirme así, después de la muerte de Anthony… él significo mucho para mí…

-Pequeña… no quiero despreciar a Anthony, sé que el debió haber sido un gran chico para procurarse tu cariño, pero sucede que desafortunadamente él no está más aquí… Anthony siempre vivirá dentro de tu corazón, los recuerdos de los momentos que vivieron juntos siempre estarán presentes… y aún si hoy tú me rechazas, nada cambiará este hecho… algún día te enamorarás, sin que esto signifique que estás traicionándolo a él…

Terry yo… sí quiero… me gustaría intentarlo

Para mí, esa fue la invitación que buscaba… me acerque lentamente, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca…

Ella cerró los ojos, casi consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder… sus labios temblaron ligeramente, y supe que nunca antes la habían besado… así que con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz roce sus labios con los míos, poco a poco, el contacto se hizo más profundo, y más intenso, a pesar de que ella no sabía cómo hacerlo, no opuso ninguna resistencia, supe entonces que en ese beso, ella me entregaba su corazón… como yo le entregué el mío….


End file.
